More Than a Dream
by The Loved And Unloved
Summary: All dreams have meanings, no matter how stupid, how descriptive, how absurd, and meaningless they may seem. Some leave you wondering, others you will not remember. What happens when she dreams of a boy she has yet to meet? Is this a sign from Glob that this is fate? Every memory should be cherished...'cause you never know when it will be taken away..including love..
1. Beeping

**A/N's: As much as I love Fionna and Marshall Lee, (Fiolee) they're overtaking the Adventure Time Archive D: So here's a Flinn Fanfiction for a change. I know this story won't be a big hit though (Considering ya'll enjoy Fiolee more than Flinn D':) But I hope you enjoy my first ever Finn X Flame Princess Fanfic!**

**This pairing was requested by _TheJamjam_ :D Guys check out his story _"Fiery Embrace."_ It's AMAZING and so worth your time(;**

** Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

_**-_More than a Dream_-**_

**-**_** Chapter 1: **__Beeping _**-**

The sunlight was shining over the plains of grass, and reflecting the spellbinding areas of the rest of Ooo. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, which was odd. Considering there's always parties going up there. But no, it was just a power blue painting the breathtaking sky. Birds were chirping in trees about ten meters away, or flapping their feathery wings in the blue portrait of the sky.

Of course, Finn and Flame Princess were where rocks scattered the rougher part of the landscape. Flame Princess couldn't just walk in the long, bushy grass; she'd most likely make the elegant land burn with her intimidating flames. Not on purpose obviously, well, yea know, she's made of fire.

"Finn?" FP whispered with immense eyes that seemed to gleam an orange hue.

The blonde haired boy just seemed to smile as he turned his head to her. He was attentive to her words.

They both laid there next to each other, just gazing into the beautiful sky. Finn wasn't too close to where he'd be burned, even no he found it worth the pain for her. But just close enough to wear he could feel her slight warmth radiantly of from her perfect body.

"Yes, Flame Princess?" He replied back with a kindhearted smile. The princess didn't look at him, but had a smiled slightly creased.

Her flames flickered in the gentle breeze blowing by. FP closed her eyes before reopening them to glimpse a leaf floating on by; past her face. She took in a deep breath before exhaling.

It always crossed her mind of their past together, and all the events that took place. She didn't know how their relationship would work out at first, but never anticipated for Finn to go to the ends of the earth for her. Embracing the pain, and just keeping a cheerful smile on all the time, even no he was hurting. Not from the burns she would inflict on accident, but the pain that they can never actually be a 'couple.' She could see it behind his delightful smile..

Couples smile and laugh all the time together, and they do that. But couples also kiss and hug with no problem; Finn and Flame Princess always had that problem. Always will and there's nothing she can do. When she had first met him, their hug had burned him badly; when they kissed, she could have died from lack of oxygen when she almost went to the core of the world. Holding hands was possible, if he had his fireproof glove on. But nothing was the same if they couldn't be actually _together. _

She sometimes goes onto the brinks of tears; she blames herself for not being able to be the perfect girlfriend that Finn rightfully deserves. She thought she should have never of meet him at times. Only because all of the agony she has to witness her little hero go through; not because she didn't love him, she does, but sometimes she wishes she hadn't grown so close to him...

Finn cocked an eyebrow, realizing her girl was no longer smiling, but in fact expressing a heart wrenching frown.

She began to sit up; her head shifted in the opposite direction where Finn was still laying down. She brought her knees up to her chest, trying to hold back her disheartening thoughts. FP bit her lip in desperation, trying to keep herself together.

_'What's wrong with her..she seems dismal..?' _Finn thought with his smile dissipating into a frown like the girl next to him.

"FP? Are you okay..?" He asked in a very soft tone, but yet very concerned.

She peered over at him with big fluorescent eyes, reflecting the emit brightness above them. Flame Princess hesitated to reply, she stuttered before her words even made sense to anyone but herself.

"I'm fine, Finn." She lied with a convincing grin; too bad her boyfriend wasn't that naive. He smirked at her response. Sometimes he worried about her deeply, wondering if things were really okay..

"You don't have to lie.." He noted soft spoken

The bear capped hero sat up, still in close range of her. He placed his gloved hand over her obvious burning complexion. He rubbed his thumb on her now blushing cheek. She couldn't help but smile with her cheeks being painted a crimson colour. FP put her hand over the one on her face.

"Now, what were you going to tell me before?" Finn asked trying to surpass the tension in the air.

"Oh..just how much I'm glad to be here with you," This time her lie convinced him. Flame Princess couldn't let him know she was grief stricken by the sudden thoughts of their relationship. She wasn't ready for that, not now, not at the moment..

Before words could be expressed any further by either of them, an ear piercing explosion echoed the atmosphere and shuck the ground. Rocks rumbled in the vibration; no screams appeared though...only silence. But there was a beeping sound ringing Flame Princess's ears'.

"Oh my Glob! What the heck was that?" Finn hollered in both shock and confusion. His body quickly sprang up for action; he drew out his sword for whatever might have caused that noise. He turned around to look at his beloved princess.

"Stay here sweetie, I have to go and investigate," He stated with a croaked smiled.

Before Finn could successfully proceed with his duty of being the hero of The Land Of Ooo, Flame Princess grasped his ungloved hand.

He winced in pain, but swallowed all the stinging away with a uneven smile. He held her hand before turning around to the eye level of her. The fire princess released his hand and stared blanking into his bright blue orbs. There wasn't a smiled, nor any jubilant expression. Only her gaze locked onto his blue eyes.

"Prin-" Finn started, but quickly was cut off when he felt a burning sensation overwhelm his right cheek. Flame Princess had kissed it.

A tear manged to peer out from his eye, and roll down his cheek. He tried to play off that it didn't create any agony for him, but the tear was enough proof for her.

"Bye Finn.." She uttered with a depressed facial expression.

She started to stroll off, away from him. Finn boasted out, "Wait Princess! Where are you going?"

She did not reply back, only kept walking away from where he was still standing. Another explosion echoed the sound waves in the air; Finn had to make a big decision.

Flame Princess heard loud footsteps slowly decreasing in volume; she turned around to see a faint blue blob in the distance.

_'That's my little hero...off to go and see what might be troubling the citizens. You have saved many creature here in Ooo. And I'm so proud of you for helping the innocent. But I am not innocent, I am not worth saving over. I find it better to try and let you go, but something in me says that I need to keep you here with me. Whether it's my heart or my mind being all stupid, there's just something telling me you're special. But Finn...when are you going to save me from the dark hole I'm starting to fall in..?' _She thought with a small tear making its way done her burnt sienna complexion.

Suddenly, a desperate cry for help howled the ears of the fire made girl. It was a scream in pain from someone she knew all too well..

_Finn._

"No...no..you're okay..." Flame Princess tried convincing herself that he was going to be okay. He's a strong hero, at body and will.

But she quickly bolted in the direction of where Finn had scurried off to. All she could witness..was a massive sized fire in the woods. It was blazing, fire cracking, but there was no sign of Finn outside the forest.

FP was shaking her head back and forth..trying to push all the worse case scenerios in the back of her mind. She breathed in easy and out; trying to remain calm before empowering herself to dash into the torrid trees that were now coated with scorching flames.

She zoomed into the sweltering forest, skimming the area for her love, but was coming out short in discovering his whereabouts. Suddenly, a similar scream for help was cried out, but this time the voice was dimmer in volume. It was weak, and Flame Princess realized it.

Quickly, she spotted him amoungst the rumble and ashes of trees, with fire was captivating him. She sprung in action, with tears starting to appear once more.

"...Finn.." Her voice weak with despair, but soothing.

She kneed down beside him as she brushed the fire away from his already burnt body.

His face had at least 2nd degree burns, and there were holes along his shirt where you could see his bare chest. You could see his knees, the fire had burned the longer part of his pants, and his backpack had disappeared; no where to be in sight. His hat had been burned away completely; his hair had grown a lot longer since he cut it for the tree which awhile back. His sword was clenched in one of his frail hands.

Flame Princess looked all around them, but there was no safe way out for Finn. Even if she held him, her body would burn him even more. The flames were too high for her to just floated out or even bring down; whoever or whatever made this did a pretty good job. But he was _stuck_.

"..F-flame..Pr-incess.." He quivered with a grin, it seemed to hurt to even smile.

"Shhhh, everything is going to be okay, Finn," She smiled widely, trying to make him remain calm. Her eyes were on the edge to spilling over..again, but FP had to stay strong at any cost..

"I-am..g-goin..g die..a-ren't I-..I?" He huffed as he started coughing after his statement.

She didn't know how to respond to that; she was lost for words.

"I-it's ok-ay FP, I-i'll..be o-o..okay.I l-love y-..you," He smiled even no it brought pain to his entire body.

"Please Finn, don't make it sound like your last goodbye. Don't die on me!" She yelled with tears now running down her cheeks. She didn't care anymore, she grasped him into her arms..he didn't move, or even fuss..there was no movement.

"Finn..?" She sobbed.

He gave one last smile until his spirit left his once strong body. He went limp.

"NO! COME BACK! F-" She broke down, still holding him.

Suddenly there was a shaking overtaking her body; she released the once great hero. The beeping from earlier started to return into her eardrums. The fire encasing the two started to get blurry; the world started to fade from her marigold eyes.

**~;~**

"GET UP!" A familiar voice echoed my ears.

I groaned in annoyance.

Two hands were shaking me. "I swear, I thought you said an alarm clock could wake you up? It's been going off for the last ten minutes. Get up, Dear," My mom growled irritated.

I heard her footsteps become very faint, then the door shut. I took the time to sit up in my bed and turn off my alarm clock.

_'What the heck? Why do I kept having dreams like that? I don't even know that guy..yet he dies in every dream I have ever had about him or we end doing something together like a couple And I'm this fire princess, and he's this hero. Why am I dreaming a fairy tale? Makes sense I guess..' _I thought while rubbing my temples as if a headache was going to settle in.

I just tried to forget the whole concept of my dreams; so I just hopped off from my twin sized bed. I was about to pick out a decent outfit for my first day of high school.

"Flambée, you better hurry! We're leaving soon!" Mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

I just rolled my eyes, all annoyed at my mom and how she nags.

_'This should be an interesting day..' _I thought as I found the perfect attire for school.

* * *

**A/N's: So..what did you think? Shocking? If you know anything about my writing, then you should know that my stories always have surprising twists.**

**Please review(:**

***NOTE* _"Flambée" _is French for "Flame or Fire."**


	2. The Car Ride

**-_More Than A Dream_-**

**- **_**Chapter 2: **__The Car Ride _**- **

The car window was rolled down, and the air seeping through moved my hair all over the place. It got rather annoying if you think about it. My bright red hair was up in a messy bun, but my bangs were everywhere, like let me tell you how irritated I became. I had zero time to get ready, considering my pushy mom was nagging, and my alarm clock decided to not get me up from my stupid dream.

I was looking out the window; my hand smushing my cheek all vexed and sleepy. There was some pop song on the radio, but I wasn't paying attention to it what so ever. Pop was never my favorite music genre, I always admired rock. Probably because my dad used to blare it all the time when I was little. It didn't matter if we were in the car, in the kitchen as he and my mom made dinner, it was basically everywhere. Well, that was before he got into that car accident..

"Hey Hun?" My mom said out of nowhere. I remained in my position, just moaning out an "UH?" Not really paying much mind to her; she really got under my skin. But she wasn't always like this.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, please," I knew she was trying to be nice, so we didn't get into a big fight like we usually did. I groaned in annoyance and averted my attention on her with a glare.

She sighed before speaking. "You know I love you, right?" Her voice shifted from trying to hold back distaste, to having a voice so soft and broken, it shocked me. I then completely stared at her kind of worried.

"Um, I guess, why?" I wasn't trying to be a butt to her at this point and time.

"Just...always know that I do, okay?" Her eyes were getting glossy as if she was about to cry.

I wasn't sure at what she was trying to get at with that, but I just nodded and turned back around to continue staring out my window. I was sort of confused by her sudden statement, and her mood shift.

_'I wonder what that was about, she never randomly says things like that. NEVER. Maybe it's because I'm fourteen almost fifteen and starting High School. And her little 'angel' was growing up. Yea...that must be it.' _ I thought while continuing to gaze out the window to the sun rising, _'It's so beautiful..'_

While taking my eyes off from the sun, I spotted other High School students either walking, skateboarding, or on bikes. Most of them guys looking about in the 10th or 11th grade. But there was this on gothic looking girl with look jet back hair braided to the side with her bangs covering a part of her left eye. I really couldn't get a good look at her face, but she was slim and in all black. She wore a faded out black tank-top and black skinny jeans with rips in them.

All I could think is how am I going to compete with these people. I'm just an average girl that dyed her once brown hair to bright, florescent red. I have brown freckles all over my nose and cheeks and really light brown brown eyes, they're almost an auburn color. I have red braces, but luckily I get them off in less than a year. I'm average weight and height. I weigh about 120 lbs. and I'm exactly 5"4.

I'm nothing special, just average in just about every category with being a teen and as a person. My only real flaw, is my short temper; when I'm pissed, you better duck and cover! Well anyways, I moved here right after my 8th grade year ended. What's left of my family needed to get out of the town that caused us pain.

Suddenly my mom broke my train of thoughts, "Have a good day, okay?" She smiled more deeply than she had ever done in the longest time. I didn't even realize that we had already pulled into school and we were in the drop off lane. I turned to her and smiled back, which was not me, but I felt being nice today. "I will, bye mom!" I was so excited to start high school. I needed a fresh start..

I stepped out of the car without a second thought while throwing my backpack on my shoulders. I took in a deep breath before exhaling through my nose with a smile plastered on my face.

The front of the school was simple when it came down to it. It had the name of the school on an over-sized board with black lettering. The boarder-line was of course the school colors; black and blue. There was gates locking the front, but they were open for students and staff could get through. I smiled to myself as I walked happily through that open gate; I was so thrilled to finally be in high school, I have waited for the longest time! This is the time to shine.

There were tables set out for people who didn't have or forget their schedules, I already knew mine and I had it in my backpack. So me being me, I just walked on by in a chilled posture; heading to Music Class.

_'Great, I start off my first day of High School in an exploratory class mixed in with all grade levels. Just what I need, to be teased about being a Freshman by all upper classman.' _I rolled my eyes in annoyance before bolting up the stairs.

My shoes made a clacking noise with each step, _'Stupid flats; why did I have to look so girly today?' _I sighed as I was reminded that I had no time this morning to get ready. My hair was a mess, my shoes didn't even match my personality. I had on a short black-laced skirt and a nude colored V-neck on, _'I like bright colors...not this.' _

I shook my me negative feelings and observed the surroundings. The walls were painted white and the carpet was this ugly green color, then of course the tiles where also white. All I could think with a smirk was, _'How original..' _

I was almost to room 6205 for my Music class. I was so annoyed and excited about all this, but now I'm super nervous and my knee's are quaking from being so anxious. I felt my very tanned skin go white as my head got very light headed for a few seconds. Before I could even understand what was happening to me, I felt my knees give in as I was about to hit the tile only about 10 feet away from the door.

Suddenly someone caught me just in time. My eyes were shut, but I reopened them slowly to see the person that so nicely stopped me from basically fainting. I opened them, but all I could see the was the ceiling, but I felt arms around me. Then my ears heard an ever so familiar tone.

"Are you alright there?" He spoke like I only _dreamed _ off. His voice very gentle, but manly. I didn't see his face, yet I knew his name. _'Snap out of it Flambée, it's just your mind playing tricks on you! Like when you think Dad's still around when he's in fact, dead.' _I winced at my self-conscious.

I felt myself slowly slip into darkness. My eyelids became very heavy and I was falling into a deep sleep. _But I kept on dreaming._

~;~

I felt myself become awake, but my eyes were shut. When I fluttered them back open, everything was out of focus; it was very blurry. When I rubbed them for clearer vision, I realized how he was.

I had woken up to a white boy staring at me very concerned. He had a very defined jawline and bright, baby blue orbs. His skin was slightly lighter than my own, but it was very fare; no blemishes, freckles, moles, nothing. Just rosie cheeks like me. He was wearing a beanie that looked like a bear cap; it was a pearl color. He had blonde hair peeking out from his weird hat; I liked blondes. But this one seemed a little 'off'.

I smirked at him, and he smiled back nervously before backing up away from me and standing. I didn't realize I was on the floor until he stood up to lend me a hand. I stared at his big hands compared to me tiny ones, but it only took me a few seconds to grab it. He launched me back to my feet as he handed me my book-bag.

"Are you alright?" He seemed legit worried about my well-being. That's when I snapped back into reality; I lowered my happy facial expression into my 'I don't give a crap' attitude. I don't waste my time thinking and crushing on boys; besides, this kid is got to be like in 11th or 12th grade. He's so freakin' tall!

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Yea man, I'm fine." I stated coldly before walking off to 1st period, well, I tried to that is.

"You pass out, then you say you're fine and just walk away? What about a thanks?" This blonde kid stated more irritated than before. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot in distaste.

"Yea?" I spat back with even more anger. Not that I wasn't greatful for him saving me from like cracking my head open, but c'mon? It's not like I died, and I'm not about to let this kid think he can walk all over me, 'cause he won't.

"Pssh, whatever," He glared at me before slightly shoving me out of the way. I mentally slapped him, considering a week ago I promised my mom I wouldn't get into any fights this year. Yeah, I like to show people up and beat the the snot out of them. That's why I'm not letting anyone walk over me; just not Kosher. But even if i tried to fight this kid for his snobby attitude, I'd probably lose. I'm strong, not stupid.

Just as I was about to relax, I watched this kid enter the exact classroom I was heading into.

"Great..just great.." I huffed under my breath in annoyance before entering the same door that the irritating boy just entered.

**A/N's: Yepp...been a long time, uh? Wow..I'm real sorry about that too ;c Hopefully I'll update at least once a week or so though (: Well, tell me what you think! **

**Please review my lovelies ;3**


	3. Exasperated Thoughts

**-_ More Than A Dream_-**

_**- Chapter 3: **__Exasperated Thoughts _**-**

_Just as I was about to relax, I watched this kid enter the exact classroom I was heading into._

_"Great..just great.." I huffed under my breath in annoyance before entering the same door that irriating boy just entered._

All my thoughts prior to my little fall in the hallway, suddenly vanished when I entered through that door. My entrance was nothing special; some people looked up at me, most of the faces being the ones of over-tired people. Others just kept their heads down as if they were actually asleep. That one blonde kid? I didn't even take notice of his presence, so I had no idea if he was the one of those looking or not, nor did I really, honestly care.

I sighed in irritation as I took my seat next to some preppy girl; I tried to hold me my snotty attitude. _'Hopefully she isn't one of those girls that talks and never shuts her mouth. And if she is..I'm going to shut that yappy trap for her!' _I eased myself before peering up as the final bell rang. I heard a familiar tone from in back of me, it was the same kid from the hallway.

_'Why do I have to deal with annoying people!?' _ I pinched in between my eyes has if a headache was rudely making its way on in. I was already not liking high school, but I had to remind myself that things always could be worse. _'At least these people aren't talking to me,' _I thought too soon.

"Hi there." The girl I was sitting next to stated with a sweet smile pasted on her pale face. _'Why was she so happy?' _I thought with an eyebrow raised. I cleared my throat, "Hey." I stated so laid back; I leaned back in my chair as if I didn't really care about life. I totally forgot there were people even behind me.

"Hey! Watch it hot head!" A guy yelled from behind me. I turned around to see the sour face of the blonde kid from the hallway; I glared at him "Don't you know that's improper to talk to a lady such as myself like that?" I smirked as his friends around him were trying to hold back their laughter.

He cringed at my words and it looked like as if he was trying to hold back his bitter words. The girl next to me held her head up in annoyance at the boy in back of me. I smiled at her, feeling good that she might not like this kid as much as I don't like him at this point. Suddenly, the teacher started projecting his voice from the front of the room; it was deep and kind of scary. It was some bald headed man that seemed to skinny for his age. He wore boxy old-people glasses and walked with a hunch.

_'Great...and I thought this class would be fun..' _I thought with even more clawing thoughts crossing my already bored face.

The old fart started saying how this class is important to take and how we need to pick out an instrument for the semester. Blah blah blah. I stopped listening. He only talked for about half the class period and then he gave us time to talk out what we wanted to play. So in other words for, he let us just talk.

As soon as he stepped down to go to his privet desk, the same girl next to me started talking again. "So what's your name?" I must say she was stunning. She had perfectly straight hair that was blonde with hot pink on the tips of it. Her eyes had a sapphire glow that seemed to reflect her flawless complexion and her hardy smile. She was wearing a light pink tank top and a white laced skirt with black ballet flats. She had this fancy vibe about her.

I smirked, "The names Flambée, and you?" She seemed rather uncomfortable with the way I stated my sentence; guessing just by the way her face cringed up, but just made me twice as much amused. Just as I thought her mouth would never open to reply back, she cleared her throat and sat up straight.

"I'm Bonnibel, but you can call my Bonnie for short," She took out her hand and gestured it to mine as if I was suppose to touch it. I cocked an eyebrow, but took out my hand and shook it. She nodded and smiled at me. "So what grade are you in?" This girl asked me another question...my gosh. I sighed with a fake smile and stated, "9th, guessing you're an upper classmen?" I said it in a form of a question.

Bonnie crossed her legs all ladylike and placed her hand in her lap. _'Wow...what part of town did she come from?' _I thought as I took my eyes off from her posture and locked on to her face. "Yeah, I'm in 11th. I skipped a grade though." She replied with slight bragging rights.

Suddenly a familiar voice ripped through our conversation. "Watch it Fire Girl, if you start talking about science, she'll never shut up." The boy in the bear cap mentioned with a slight chuckle. He didn't say it as if he was actually trying to hurt her feelings, but in a teasing kind of way. Maybe this boy had a crush on this upper classed young lady.

Before I even was given the chance to defend her and myself, she snapped. "Oh can it Finn! By exclaiming rugged, blunt, and unpleasant articulate, it only causes exasperated thoughts to forge into my head! I know you have strong desire for me, but this childish wordplay is just pointless. I don't know how many times I have to explain this!" My jaw dropped, her words amazed me greatly. I then smiled and looked over at the boy's face and also his friends.

His friends looked at him in woe, and his face was coated in heartbreak. But Bonnie's facial expression didn't change, she was locked onto him with a glare; it looked as if she was waiting for something, something I wouldn't suspect. Just as I thought all was understood, he started laughing. "You can say it as much as you want, but I'm still not going to completely understand all your words." He winked at her. She scolded in disgust.

I spoke up quickly, I just couldn't sit there like a sack of potatoes; I am a young women with an opinion that has a tendency to boil up peoples' tempers. "Why are you such a jerk? Y'know, people with attitude problems such as you, have family issues." I narrowed my eyes devilishly with a smirk; thinking maybe I have him quiet now; corner with only me to face. But he stood up with a wicked smile pasted on his face as he grew closer to me. Soon enough, his face was inches away from mine. I froze, as did everybody else around us that was paying any attention.

"Is that why you're such an ignorant, careless, hardheaded, little girl? Because your little mommy and daddy weren't the best of parents? Uh? Is that what you're telling me?" He shot me a glare, I winced in his words. But out of rage I yelled out, "You don't know them!" I then stood up, pissed at this blonde boy.

Finn took a step back away from me and looked off into space before responding. "Well.. you don't know me.." He trailed off, and that's when the bell rang for us to go to our next class. He peered back at his friends; he didn't even need to say anything, they just nodded and back up with their stuff; following him like he was a pack leader. I still stood there, unable to move; everybody had left, with only me behind. Well, that's what I thought until a voice broke my trance.

"Hey, Flambée. You alright there?" I turned around, Bonnibel's face was edged with concern and slight anger. But I knew her frustration was not directed at me, but in fact at Finn. I just nodded, not wanting to draw anymore attention to my now slight sadness crossing my face. I quickly picked up my backpack from under my chair as the blonde headed girl grabbed my shoulder to comfort me; I rolled my shoulders to get her hand to detach from my body. She got my little hint.

"It's okay, Finn just doesn't like someone getting up on him about his life. It's painfully obvious that he has some troubles at home, but he'll never speak of it." She explained while on my right side. We were walking out the door as she said all that; I just looked up at her face and nodded, not with much emotion. But we continued to stroll together through the hallway.

Bonnie frowned, not knowing how to talk much more. That's when I started to switch the awkward silence, "So..he likes you?" I almost started giggling at the very thought, but kept my women-like composure. She snorted, "Oh yeah. He's in love with me. I swear..it's been that way since we were young. He'd always come over to my house and we'd hang out, he was always my best friend a-" I cut her off.

"Wait, wait, what? You just told me you didn't know about his family junk, and you just said that you hung out as kids. I'm so confused.." I was staring at her as if I was a mad women. She chuckled at me. "I actually stated that he doesn't like to talk about such things, I said nothing about not knowing. Despite that, I actually don't know anything, really, to be 100% honest." She paused to look down at her phone, she quickly gasped, "Oh my, look at the time! I'm going to be late to Chem. Class!" She glanced over at me in worry.

She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a number down on it, I couldn't quite make out what was written on there. I jumped a little when she jerked her head up from writing and handed me the paper. The pretty girl added, "Here's my number. Call me later tonight and I'll explain further, okay? It was nice talking; bye for now!" With that, she scurried off like a little nerd girl. I smiled before looking down at the paper; I folded it up and placed it in my backpack.

Then I looked down at my own cellular device to check the time, _'Shit, she's right! I should be like her and get to class.' _I thought as my eyes grew in size. I then bolted from where I was standing, peering more down at my schedual than looking ahead. I was so focused on trying to find my class, I started to really regret not going to open house.

Just as I was about glance up to see if I was heading in the right direction, I collided with another student. I grabbed my head in agony as the person sitting on the floor with me shook her head and gave me a strange look.

**A/N's: Well, hi there. Did ya'll like chapter 3? Haha seems like Flambée made a new friend..I know in the show them two aren't exactly the best of friends, but yeah. Just wait though...just wait..things aren't always what they seem..at least in my writing that seems to be the case XD**

**Thanks for reading! Keep the reviews coming! They make me smile bunches :)**

**-The Loved And Unloved **


End file.
